Stalker Story
by Kenya A
Summary: Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah lahir disini. Kau adalah cahaya dan harapan bagi diriku yang nista ini. Aku memujamu, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin memilikimu, tahukah kau hal itu?


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Character Development in the Wrong Way**

* * *

**Stalker Story**

* * *

Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah lahir disini. Kau adalah cahaya dan harapan bagi diriku yang nista ini. Aku memujamu; diam, dalam sendu dan kalbu, tahukah kau itu?

Aku memerhatikan gerak-gerikmu, aku memperhatikan tawa dan candamu. Kau begitu cerah, tertawa riang gembira. Kadang aku iri padamu. Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat seperti itu? Bagiku kau adalah matahari, sewarna dengan warna rambutmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku seperti langit malam tanpa bintang, begitu suram..

Namun kau menyapaku. Kau mengingat namaku.

Seandainya perekam ada di tanganku, akan kurekam suara indahmu.

Seandainya dunia ini hanyalah pita film, akan kuputar ulang demi melihat dirimu.

Yang bisa kulakukan setelah itu hanyalah menuliskan hari, tanggal dan tahun,

serta pukul, menit dan detik, dalam buku harian rahasiaku.

---

Kadang kulihat kau menangis dan menyendiri di belakang halaman. Ketahuilah, aku tahu kesedihanmu, aku tahu masalahmu. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke arahmu, memelukmu dan membiarkanmu menangis di dadaku.

Oh, tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya. Aku tak berani. Aku malu. Yang bisa kulakukan mungkin hanyalah melihatmu memandang sedih dari balik pundak teman-temanku. Namun setiap malam aku mendoakanmu, setiap pagi aku membersihkan meja belajarmu, setiap sore kubersihkan kunaimu, karena saat ini hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu.

Kau disana, berjalan lunglai memasuki kamarmu yang suram. Kulihat kau menyeberangi ruang makan, membuka jaketmu dan memeriksa isi lemari esmu. Kau benar-benar pria ceroboh. Susu kotakmu telah kadaluwarsa sehari yang lalu, kau pun lupa mematikan lampu kamarmu. Aku ingin sekali melakukannya untukmu, namun aku takut kau menyadariku. Tiba-tiba kau menoleh dan berlari, teleponkah itu? Aku tak dapat melihatmu lebih jauh. Batas teropong ini tidak secanggih punya ayahku. Aku akan membeli model yang paling baru, semua demi melihat dirimu.

Esoknya kau jalani pagi dengan wajah yang sama: cerah dan gembira. Kau benar-benar menipu dunia, tapi kau tak dapat menipuku. Aku tahu kesepianmu. Namun tak apa, teruskanlah senyummu itu, karena itulah satu-satunya hiburanku di dunia ini.

---

Siang hari, kau berlari di sepanjang koridor dari ruang hokage. Kau melewatiku begitu saja. Lagi-lagi aku memandangi punggungmu. Rasa sepi ini datang lagi. Kalau sudah begini, aku akan memutar ulang ingatan pertama kali kita bertemu serta pertama kali kau menyapa namaku. Kututup mataku, kuputar ingatan dirimu dan kubuka lagi. Sekumpulan orang telah memenuhi pandanganku, namun aku selalu menemukan dirimu, rambut pirangmu dan jaket orangemu.

Kutulis ulang surat cinta untukmu kesekian ratus kalinya, kudatangi lokermu untuk kesekianpuluh kalinya, dan setiap seseorang datang melewatiku disana, perasaanku tercabik dalam empat kali robekan yang kulakukan pada surat itu. Mengapa dewa tak memberikanku keberanian? Namun sudahlah, melihatmu dari jauh sudah cukup bagiku.

Pagi ini kau begitu gembira. Tugasmu selesai dan kau bangga akan hal itu. Aku turut bangga padamu, kemenanganmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Dari balik bayangan dinding aku melihatmu, berjalan bersama dua teman sekelompokmu. Hatiku terasa panas. Aku bahagia bila kau bahagia, namun rasanya aku kesal sekali tak dapat sekelompok denganmu. Tapi aku tahu diriku tak pantas untukmu. Untuk saat ini, ya.. saat ini, biarkanlah aku mengagumi dari sini. Biarkan aku membayangkan diriku bersamamu dalam mimpi.

---

Makin ke hari cara jalanmu semakin gagah, wajahmu semakin dewasa. Setiap langkahmu menimbulkan degub baru di hatiku. Kuperhatikan dirimu berjalan melewati gang yang sama setiap pagi, aku mengingat dirimu selalu memandangi barang di etalase toko ketiga setiap sore, dan tak lupa hampir setiap hari kau mengunjungi warung mi kuah bersama teman atau sendiri saja. Aku disana, di sudut tergelap yang tak akan pernah kau lirik, dalam capuchon atau kacamata hitam atau jenggot palsu yang terkadang kupakai. Kadang aku mendekatimu, duduk dua kursi darimu. Kuperdengarkan suaramu menyeruput kuah mi. Setiap mangkuk yang kau santap selalu kau puji kelezatannya. Pemilik warung mungkin bisa tertawa, namun aku tidak. Aku sedang sibuk meresapi keindahan suaramu. Mungkin kau tak sadar, kadang ketika kau sudah selesai, kuambil bekas sumpitmu sebelum dibuang oleh pelayan. Kusimpan hati-hati dengan saputangan putih berenda ungu, dan kupajang di lemari kacaku.

Jika kau tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dan meninggalkan mangkuk mi begitu saja, akulah yang mengambilnya. Terkadang kumakan, terkadang kusimpan. Kadang mi itu sama sekali belum tersentuh, aku baru menyadari hal itu ketika telah di luar. Tak ada bekasmu disana, tak ada gunanya. Karena itu kubuang kuahnya di sungai, dan mi serta mangkuk di tong sampah terdekat sambil berdoa semoga kau akan menoleh padaku.

Sama seperti sumpit itu, kau tak akan pernah tahu kalau setiap tahun aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu melalui kolom surat kabar. Hanya inisialmu disana dan tanpa nama dariku. Jadi mungkin kau memang tak akan pernah tahu. Aku tak peduli, akulah yang akan peduli padamu.

---

Tahun berlalu, kau semakin jauh, dan saat ini aku masih memandangimu dari balik pohon dan bayangan. Aku jadi berpikir, kapan aku akan ada di dekatmu? Menggandeng lenganmu dan membisikan kata bahwa aku mencintaimu dari dulu, selalu dan selamanya? Aku tahu kau hanya menganggap gadis itu sebagai teman, ya'kan? Katakan ya padaku, kumohon? Gadis itu mencintai rekanmu, kau pasti tahu hal itu. Menyerahlah dan berpaling saja padaku. Karena jika tidak, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

Seribu bangau yang kubuat untuk ke seratus lima puluh kali tiganya mungkin akan percuma.

---

Kau pulang dalam keadaan luka. Tetesan darahmu tercecer di teras rumahmu. Kusentuh dengan jariku, kurasakan dingin cairanmu, dan bau amisnya yang wangi bagiku. Kurasakan besi di lidahku. Kau terluka. Biarkan aku mengobatimu. Nomor itu telah kutekan, kumohon jawab teleponku (biarkan aku mengobatimu). Suara letihmu terdengar dari ujung sana. Aku bahagia, kupandang jendela kamarmu dari boks telepon disini hingga kau kira aku bisu dan menutup panggilanku. Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini. Aku terlalu malu menjawabmu.

Aku meneleponmu lagi esoknya, pagi dini hari. Kau jawab, dan kututup. Mendengar suaramu sudah cukup bagiku. Namun aku melakukannya lagi, membuatmu kesal bukan main. Maafkan aku, tapi aku merindukanmu. Akan kulakukan ini berkali-kali walaupun kau akan membenciku.

Aku rindu wangi bajumu, aku rindu sisa hangat tubuhmu di tempat tidur yang tak pernah kau rapihkan, serta lembabnya handuk yang kau taruh begitu saja di kusen jendela... Sudah saatnya kau tahu perasaanku. Tunggulah, akan kutunjukkan padamu. Aku tahu, aku tak bisa selamanya memandangmu dari kegelapan ini. Aku harus berada di bawah sinar yang sama denganmu, atau kaulah yang harus di kegelapan bersamaku.

Aku berlatih setiap hari, semua untukmu. Karena aku tahu, jika aku tak lebih kuat darimu, aku tak akan bisa memilikimu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku.

---

Malam ini akan berbeda dengan malam yang lainnya, sayangku. Aku memang masih disini, memandang punggungmu dari balik dinding. Kau disana, berjalan santai dengan dua rekanmu, tertawa ceria seperti biasa. Kuberikan panggilan palsu untuk Sakura. Kusampaikan kabar dusta untuk Sasuke. Masing-masing telepon genggam berbunyi, dan mereka berdua pun pergi. Tinggal kau sendiri. Bersamaku. Kau dan aku. Dari belakang kupeluk dirimu, kusentuhkan sisi wajahku ke punggung lebarmu. Akhirnya aku merasakan tubuhmu dan gemetar napasmu dalam rangkulanku. Rasakan hangatku (kau kedinginankah?), peluk tubuhku, kecup bibirku, kumohon tenanglah dan jangan menangis lagi. Kau akan jadi milikku. Kita akan bersama. Selamanya.

* * *

**Song Inspiration List:**

When We're Together – Rialto

The Stalker Song – Inside Out

The Stalker Song – Charlotte Martin

Pemuja Rahasia – Sheila on 7

Private Eyes – Hall & Oates

Stalker Song – Tripod

Stalker Song – Danziq

Invisible – Clay Aiken

* * *

Writing this story surely creep me out.


End file.
